


Talking in Your Sleep

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the guys has quite the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge story from a now closed fanfiction site. The stories all started off...He looked at the clock and sighed.

Talking in Your Sleep

 

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was one o'clock in the morning, and here he was sitting on the couch in the day room. He was tired, but dared not to go to sleep. Over the last few shifts, somehow the rest of the crew had found out some interesting details of his private life. Knowing that he never confided in any of his friends, and that his girlfriend was not the type to gossip…there could only be one answer…he said something in his sleep. To make sure that other private things were not divulged, he took to staying up late and watching television.

The night had been very quiet. When the morning tones sounded, the guys woke up and made their way to the kitchen. Greeting them was the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee, bacon, and eggs.

"Good morning, fellas. I hope you're hungry…I made some breakfast."

"You sure did, pal. What's the occasion?" Hank asked in a surprised tone.

"No occasion, Cap…couldn't sleep, so I got up early."

"I can't believe it…Gage made breakfast."

Johnny shot Chet an annoyed look. "What are you implying, Chet? I CAN cook, you know."

"Oh, I suppose. It's just that in the five years that I've known you, Gage…you've never once made breakfast. I didn't even know you could make coffee."

"Oh ha ha…very funny," Johnny replied with a roll of the eyes.

Roy patted his partner on the back. "Pay no attention to him, Johnny…the rest of us appreciate the gesture."

Johnny grinned at his partner, before smirking at Chet. "Thanks, Roy."

Sitting down at the table, the men started to eat and were enjoying their breakfast. Noticeably quiet through all of this was Marco.

"Marco, you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Before responding to his Captain, Marco looked uneasily at each of his crew-mates. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Chet looked his friend over. "Marco…you're doing some overtime at 39's next week, aren't you?"

Marco nodded his head. "Yeah…why?"

"That's where Manny Rodriguez works, isn't it?"

Marco continued to nod his head. "So?"

Mike chimed in. "Manny Rodriguez…isn't he the guy who took second behind you in last year's chilli cook-off?"

Marco was getting curious as to where this conversation was going. "Yeah…so? What's the point of this conversation? Don't you guys think I can take this guy and defend my title?"

Johnny grinned. "Sure we do, Marco. It's…it's just that next week…when you're workin' at 39's…we don't want you to inadvertently divulge your secret ingredients."

"How would I do that?" Marco asked curiously.

The guys all looked at each other. One by one, they all jumped in.

"Well, pal…the same way we know that you like to take long bubble baths…with your rubber ducky."

"And that you still make your mom and aunt homemade Valentines."

"That you put rose petals in your underwear drawer."

"Or you have a Teddy bear collection."

"And finally…that you have a thing for Wonder Woman."

Marco let out a big sigh. "Talking in my sleep?"

End


End file.
